


𝙵𝚞𝚜𝚜𝚢 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Baby Draco and his many caregivers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play Little Draco Malfoy, Gen, caregiver harry potter, cuteness, draco is just the cutest, everyone else is the caregivers, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Little Draco is having an off day...
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Baby Draco and his many caregivers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002405
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	𝙵𝚞𝚜𝚜𝚢 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗

"No Draco"

"Yes~"

"For the last time, you are sitting there and behaving. No more of this talking back, mister!"

Pansy had reached her ultimate limit on the prattling of Draco, from refusing to get ready, trying to avoid breakfast, and now creating a fuss about going to their lesson. Luckily it was alongside the Gryffindor's, so they could take over if need be and get the blonde-haired boy to co-operate. 

Currently, they were on their way to the classroom, Pansy having to take hold of Draco's elbow in a tight grip for him to comply. Unfortunately for them, Blaise had woken up ill, meaning he had to stay in the dorms for the day. 

"Stupid Pansy! Draco don't like" 

The little quickly yanked his arm free from her, oddly strong, grip and stood, eyes boring into Pansy's own. His bottom lip began trembling dangerously, grey, sad eyes began misting over with the promise of tears. 

Pansy knew she was fucked when the boy who stood in front of her took one, large intake of breath and began sobbing and screaming. 

"No, no Draco. Not now, not here" 

She grabbed onto his slender arms and walked them into an empty classroom that was conveniently only a couple of steps away from where the meltdown had begun. Ignoring the looks and laughs that were sent their way, she pulled the crying boy in and shut the door, making sure there was definitely no one in the area. 

"Little Dragon..."

Taking a look at his scrunched up, pale but flushed face, she pulled him into her arms, leaning his head into the crook of her neck, and soothed him, rubbing her warm feminine hands up and down the trembling back, like a mother would to her distressed child. Cooing at him to calm him down. 

"Sweetie, calm down"

They stayed like this for a little while, not caring if they were going to be late, Potter could come up with a feeble excuse for their absence. 

"What's wrong honey? Why are you suddenly so grumpy?" She questioned, still holding the blond safely in her arms. It was quite concerning to see the boy in this state, he never really was one to act out. Usually, with that type of behavior, he would be scared. Scared to act that way around others in fear he would be in trouble with anyone above him in the hierarchy. 

"Wan Blaise..." The little blubbered out, clutching tightly to the now damp robes of his caregiver. 

"Oh, I know Dragon. But Blaise is ill honey, he's feeling icky. Little Dray can't be with him just in case he gets an upset stomach himself! And we don't want that now, do we?" She questioned down to the little, smiling and cooing gently to him. He looked devastatingly adorable in the position he was in, big grey watery eyes looking up, bottom lip trembling with tears sliding down his face. He looked downright vulnerable. If the rest of the school saw him in this state, they would either never let him live it down or be head over heels for him as his group of friends was. 

"We have to go to class now, sweetheart. I know you don't want to, be we need to, darling" Pansy reassured when he began whining. "So dry those tears and let's get going, hmm?"

Reaching a manicured hand up, she gently wiped the tears off his face whilst he pushed further, wiping his whole face on the robe.

"Draco, you little rat! Now I have snot all over my sleave!" She jokingly complained, eliciting a giggle from the boy. Then together, they walked to the classroom, Draco's pale hand clutched tightly onto the girl's robe. It was Snape's lesson, so they might get away with the tardiness. 

They quickly walked in and made their way to the table that sat the golden trio on, usually being occupied by the six of them. 

Ron sent them a side glance once they sat down, head tilted in confusion. 

Pansy just gave a small nod, not noticeable to anyone else in the room. She sat down, sitting Draco down as well, getting his stationary set up and ready for the lesson. Draco was just looking down at the desk, avoiding peoples judging eyes. 

"It's alright darling" The gentle voice of Hermione broke out, not even glancing at the boy, but knowing he wasn't feeling right just by her motherly instincts over the boy. 

Draco glanced up, looking at all his caregivers, each one sparing him a small reassuring glance. Once he was sure he was safe, he looked up at his beloved teacher, who looked down at him with a knowing expression. All the staff knew, and that was to keep the boy safe whilst he stayed at the school. 

The little blushed, looking down at the parchment that was placed in front of him. Not even five minutes later, the class was up and getting ingredients for the potion they were to make today. He stayed sat where he was stationed, not moving to get anything because he had been told to stay by Pansy. 

Ron also stayed back, not being trusted to gather the ingredients that were required. He kept looking at the little, wanting to go over and embrace the boy, but due to them being in their class, they were unable to do that. Which made him want to get telling the rest of the school over with sooner rather than later. 

Draco looked up at his red-headed caregiver, not really knowing what to do. He could hear a couple of Slytherin girls giggling and making remarks about him from their position behind him. The poor boy didn't know what to do, he couldn't alert Ron, because others would hear. But he also couldn't see where Pansy had gotten to, so he was at a loss for what to do about it. 

Tears began to gather in his eyes once again as he heard the words get harsher and harsher, reminding him of the times his own father had said those exact phrases to him. 

Ron was rather alert when he saw the first lonesome tear dribble down the pale face of the little. 

"Bloody hell, screw it" He muttered, making his way over to the other side of the table, settling down on Pansy's stool and facing the crying boy. 

"Draco, come on. Not here. We don't want those tears right now" He kept glancing around for the others, but someone clearing their throat got his attention. Looking up, he saw it was the Professor sending him a confused expression. He shrugged, turning back to the silently crying boy.

"Come on Draco, please tell me what's wrong. What's happened, love?"

"...Meanies talk about Draco. Behind Draco" After the boy muttered that as a response, the red-headed boy turned, looking at the small crowd gathered behind him, laughing and taunting him. How could he have missed it?

He sighed, looking back at the Professor, tilting his head in the direction of the Slytherins just as the others came back.

Immediately, Hermione settled the ingredients down and pulled the boy into a hug, carding a hand through his hair as Pansy spoke softly to him. 

"A bunch of disappointing Slytherins, get out NOW!" Everyone jumped at the loud booming of Snape's voice, not used to hearing the grouchy Professor shout. The group, knowing who they were, quickly made their way out. There were predominantly Gryffindors left now, but they just let the group calm the supposed arch-nemesis of the whole school. 

"Draco, baby, they're gone now. No need to cry now little one" Pansy cooed to the blonde, calming him as he buried his head into the crook of Hermione's neck, clinging onto both of them. 

"They gone now? Dray is safe?"

"Yes darling, Dray is safe"


End file.
